<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brotherly support by Sa1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181023">Brotherly support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989'>Sa1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from vgault. Based on this week's episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brotherly support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom was on the way to get a coffee when he saw Chloe walking towards AAU and he could tell by her body language she was crying.<br/>“Chloe what’s wrong?” Dom asked as he caught up to her<br/>“It’s Nicky” Chloe said between sobs. Dom pulled her into a hug because he knew it had to be bad for her to be this upset. As soon as she felt dom’s arms around her, Chloe broke down completely and dom made the decision to take her somewhere private and find out what was wrong. Chloe didn’t end notice Dom leading her to a empty storeroom until he turned over a bucket for her to sit down on. Chloe gave him a weak smile as she sat down.<br/>“Do you want to talk about it?” Dom asked while bending down to eye level <br/>“I found her lying in the locker room and she didn’t have a pulse. I did cpr and was about to revive her but they think she had a heart attack and are operating on her now” Chloe managed to get out between sobs<br/>“God Chloe I’m so sorry” Dom took her hand and started to rub it to comfort her <br/>“Maybe if I had acted quicker or found her sooner then-“ Chloe said as she started to get more upset <br/>“No don’t even go there because you will torture your self with all the what if’s. she has a chance because of you so just hold onto that” Dom cut her off unwilling to let Chloe go down that road<br/>“What if she does?” Chloe asked the question that was plaguing her. Dom knew nothing he could say would comfort her so just held her. As he sat there with Chloe, Dom couldn’t help but noticing that they were in the same storeroom which he had hid in while lofty was in surgery after Isaac’s attack. Dom closed his eyes in pain as he remembered waiting to hear the news that lofty had died while on the table. It had felt like hell sitting thinking about all the things Dom had said or didn’t say. Luckily by some miracle lofty had survived but would Nicky get her own miracle? Dom didn’t know but he promised himself that no matter what happened he would be there for his sister</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>